


The Meeting

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [19]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Although they can be if you want them to be i guess???, Detention, Gen, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Instead of paying them any more mind, you proceeded to put your earbuds in and stared blankly at the chalkboard in the front of the room. You’d definitely rather be anywhere else than here.





	The Meeting

Seated in a classroom with some kind of  smell still in your hair (and with the noodles you had found in your hair once everything had calmed down, it was most definitely the spaghetti from lunch today), the look on your face was absolutely murderous.

The food fight during your lunch period wasn’t even your fault in the first place! For some reason, two groups of weirdos just decided to just start a random food fight in the middle of lunch. Then there was one misthrow, with spaghetti hitting one of the really tall boys in your grade, and then chaos just  _erupted_  in that cafeteria.

You had only gotten involved was because someone threw food at you, and you just happened to shove mashed potatoes (or at least something similar) down somebody’s shirt when your principal and vice principal walked into the cafeteria, everyone had gone silent, and whatever other food you had in your hands had fallen to the floor. You and one of the groups of people (you were too indignant to care about who they were then) were given detention for the rest of the week.

And now here you were, waiting until your hour of detention was over and then you could go home and start the homework that the teacher in charge of detention didn’t allow you to do.

You weren’t the only one in the classroom, 5 others were with you. Their group consisted of a girl with short brown hair with glasses,  some guy with silver (white???) long hair tied back into a ponytail, a younger looking guy (probably a sophomore or something) with blonde hair and long bangs that were held back with brown clips in the shape of an x, a scruffy redhead with yellow glasses furiously typing at his phone, and then the more serious looking of the 5, with dark brown, almost black hair, the only one actually looking like a businessman with how nicely he dressed all the time.

You recognized them a bit better now, they were a part of some kind of fundraising club, or whatever, not just for the school but for different organizations that they chose at random each month. They would do a lot of different events, most of them being parties that you’ve never gone too and only knew of because your friends would go.

Instead of paying them any more mind, you proceeded to put your earbuds in and stared blankly at the chalkboard in the front of the room. You’d definitely rather be anywhere else than here.

Then that was when the tapping started. It was a very little poke on your shoulder, and you only thought it was in your imagination, but then it continued, and with an annoyed sigh, you turned around, it was the redhead with glasses, a playful grin on his face.

Giving him a pointed look, you removed one of your earbuds, “What do you want?”

They all turned to look at one another, and in sync, nodded before turning back to you, and you felt yourself become just a little bit concerned about that.

The ponytailed dude stood up, and then took the seat in front of yours, giving you a charming smile as he passed (that you nearly fell for you’d give him that.), followed by the brown haired girl and the blond taking the seats on your left and right respectively.

Did they just seriously surround you?

…Yes. Yes they did.

You blinked, looking at each of them with curiosity, replacing the bit of animosity you had towards them for getting you in detention, “So uh, do you guys need something?”

Finally, the fifth person of their posse stood up, before standing in front of your desk. What was his name again? The only thing you were sure of was that his name started with a J or something along those lines. Jihyun? No, that was the dude with the teal hair running the photography club.

You continued to stare at them, it had to be your damn luck that you were stuck in a classroom with a bunch of weirdos.

“Would you join the RFA?” He asked although you knew this was more of a command, and you were certain that he expected you to agree anyway, no matter how you felt about it.

As an adult, looking back at that time and saying yes, was probably one of the best decisions you’ve ever made. The people that you were so certain that you were going to hate for the rest of your life (well, really just your high school career), soon became a close-knit group of friends that you would not change for anything. You supposed that detention would be good for something.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "the mc/reader meeting the rfa in detention (in a high school au)"\


End file.
